Nowadays, owing to development and advancement of the electronic technologies and improvement of user requirements, hardware indices and technical indices are no longer the only standard for judging whether an electronic product is good or bad, and the key to win in the market for manufacturers is to pay more attention to user experiences and feelings.
Many existing electronic products, e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, and game machines or the like, can operate correspondingly according to actions of users. For example, the electronic product can change the displaying angle of the displaying screen automatically when a user moves, switch the current interface, song or video when the user shakes the body of the electronic product, move the images on the displaying screen accordingly when the user inclines the body of the electronic product, and control the direction of a car displayed on the displaying screen in a racing game when the user swings the body of the electronic product from the left side to the right side.
In the prior art, the aforesaid functions are usually achieved on the basis of the gravity sensing principle, i.e., an internal gravity sensing chip is utilized to determine actions of the user. The drawback of the gravity sensing lies in that the product can only be used within the gravity range, and the functions will be lost when the product is out of the gravity orientation.